what friends will do
by roxygoth
Summary: "let me get this straight. you risked you neck climbing across a roof to get a bat, all because you though it was me? takes place after 'the vampire strikes back, what would Fred's reaction be when he finds out what Shaggy and Scooby have done for him.


Hey guys, Roxy Goth here. So this is a scene that I imagine having taken place after 'the vampire strikes back' I was watching the episode and thought what would Fred's reaction have been to hearing the lengths Shaggy and Scooby went to to get what they thought was him back.

I do not own Scooby doo in any way shape or form.

After watching Shaggy and Scooby run away Fred smiled to himself. Fancy thinking that little bat was him! He wondered whatever had possessed the duo to think such a ludicrous thought.

After receiving thanks from the Hex Girls for solving the case, Fred started to properly think. What had possessed Shaggy and Scooby to think that that was him?

So that was why ten minutes later Fred was knocking on the duo's door. Scooby opened it.

"Rello red."

Fred grinned. "Hey Scoob, Shaggy about?"

"Like, yeah! Let him in, Scoob." Stepping inside the room Fred paused when he saw Shaggy lying on the floor, head resting on a pillow.

"Er, guys? You realise you have beds right?"

"Yeh, but, like, they have bugs crawling all over them, and, like, I don't fancy that." Fred frowned and inspected the beds himself; sure enough there were about 100 bugs on each bed. As they were here for a further two nights, he'd have to speak to the Hex Girls about that, he couldn't have Shaggy and Scooby, particularly Shaggy, sleeping on the floor, even if Shaggy himself did seem strangely comfortable.

Seeing Fred's expression, Shaggy sighed. "Yeh I know, but, like, relax, I'm fine. We're fine, right Scooby?"

"Right, Raggy!"

"So like, what did you want Fred?"

Coming back to his senses Fred said. "Oh yeh! Erm, what did you two do with the bat?"

"Like, let it go out the window. Seemed happy enough."

"Cool, did you, er, did you, really think it was me?"

A pause. "Well, like, yeah. You see, like, there was this big flash and suddenly you were, like, gone, and the only thing there was a bat. So we, like, sort of assumed."

"What about the girls?"

"Oh, they didn't, you, like, know them; Velma put it down as un-logical and demanded there must be an rational explanation, and Daph just like, refused to believe."

"But you two did?"

"Yeh and, like, seriously, the things we did for that animal, first of all the flaming thing flew to the edge of the roof and stayed there. So we had to climb to the next roof and lean over, just as I nearly reached the blasted thing it, like, flew away. So we had to look for it, so first of all we, like, banged, literally, into Daphne and Velma who were staging some sort of weird play, what was that, like, about anyway?"

Fred quickly brought them up to speed and Shaggy nodded. "Ah, like, that makes sense. Anyway, so we had to search for the bat in this, like really creepy room full of the things and after examining about three of them finally found it…"

"How?"

"It, like, flew onto my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck, I figured since it was, like, being so friendly it had to be you."

"Wait, you didn't freak out?"

"Well, like, no, only because I thought it was you, looking back I, like, don't know why, I mean, you've never nuzzled into my neck before, so why you would, like, start when you were a bat I don't know."

Biting back a grin, Fred struggled to say. "Er, Shaggy, you're digressing."

"Like, sorry. Anyway so when we, like, found it we figured we better bring it back to the girls, we thought they'd, like, know what to do with it better than we would."

Fred thought and after a couple of minutes silence said. "So let me get this straight. You climbed onto a roof and risked your neck to reach a bat, you followed said bat of the roof, banging into the girls, who by the way, are probably not too happy about that, you then went into a creepy room, of your own free will, to look for the thing, all because you thought it was me?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, then back at Fred in a 'well, duh' fashion. "Well, like yeah, I mean, what are mates for if we don't look out for each other?"

Fred had nothing to say to that except. "Well, thanks guys. And if the same thing ever happens to you, I'll do the same."

"Well, like, if the same thing ever happens to me, you won't have to worry about which I am; I'll be the one, like, flapping around aimlessly, probably flying into walls."

Fred laughed at that. "Well, okay, er, good night guys."

Two choruses of "Night." Reached his ears and as Fred exited the room he thought. Shaggy and Scooby risked their lives and faced their fears for me. Because, although Shaggy hadn't seemed to register it, hanging of a roof could easily lead to death if he slipped and fell, and normally wild horses wouldn't drag the duo into a creepy room, especially not one full of bats. So he was honesty touched that the pair would do that for him.

You know, they may be cowards, they may get on the gangs nerves from time to time, what with the duo's willingness to back out of anything that was even the slightest bit scary, but when push came to shove, or in this case man tuned to bat, they were loyal and brave and wouldn't let anything stand in their way.

Shaggy and Scooby were two of the best friends he could wish for, and he would bet the van, Daphne and Velma felt the same.

"Like Scoob that was my sandwich!"

"Rorry, Raggy!"

Well most of the time anyway.


End file.
